Game Over for Owlman!
Summary * Teaser: A recap of the first part is shown, followed by Batman's escape from the police. * Main Plot: On Earth, Owlman has broken free from the Batcave's cell and has stolen Batman's original costume and is committing crimes with help from all of the villains (namely Black Manta, Clock King, Gentleman Ghost, Gorilla Grodd, Brain and Doctor Polaris). Batman, returned from the parallel earth, is now hunted by his friends. When Owlman decides to use the heroes as hostages in order to regain the Phase Oscillator, Batman must team up with his archnemesis, the Joker and save them before it's too late. Appearing in "Game Over for Owlman!" TEASER Featured Characters: * Batman (flashback and main story) Villains: * Owlman (flashback only) Other Characters: * Red Hood (flashback only) Items: * Phase Oscillator MAIN EPISODE Featured Characters: * Batman (flashback and main story) * Joker (First appearance) Supporting Characters: * Green Arrow * Blue Beetle * Plastic Man * Red Tornado * Batmen of the Multiverse ** Bat-Hulk ** Batman of 800,000 A.D. ** Bat Vampire ** Captain Leatherwing ** Nighthawk ** Solar Batman Villains: * Owlman * The Brain * Doctor Polaris * Gorilla Grodd * Clock King * Black Manta * Gentleman Ghost Other Characters: * Red Hood (flashback only) * Atom (Ryan Choi) * Aquaman Locations: * Gotham City * Batcave * First National City Bank of Gotham Items: * Batarang * Batcomputer * Batrope * Bat-Signal (In a photograph only) * Batspray: Batgas/Batawake * Electric Chair Fruit Machine Combo * Giant Penny * Human Key Duplicator * Joker Venom * Joker's Joy Buzzer * Phase Oscillator * Trick Arrows * Wax Spray Chamber Vehicles: * Batmobile * Jokermobile Synopsis The police surround Batman as he returns from the parallel Earth of the Injustice Syndicate. He quickly blinds them with a flash capsule and escapes. They give pursuit but he evades them. He picks up a newspaper and realizes that the phase oscillator also shifts time, and he's been gone for three weeks. He notices Owlman (disguised as Batman) robbing a bank. Batman goes after his villainous counterpart, who boasts that he escaped Batman's escape-proof cell and realizes from his survival that he defeated his allies. The two are too evenly matched for either one to emerge triumphant. Owlman wants the phase oscillator so he can return to his Earth and assemble an assault force with the Injustice Syndicate. Batman refuses and Owlman swings away. Batman prepares to go after him, only to discover that Green Arrow has discovered him. Green Arrow believes that Batman has turned evil and ignores his story of his counterpart doing the crimes as he opens fire. Batman throws a bag of bank cash rigged with a Bat explosive and manages to escape, while the other heroes pursue him with the exception of Plastic Man who was running to help but walks away disappointed after Green Arrow told him his assistance was not needed. Despite the fact that Batman has prepared a number of escape tunnels throughout Gotham City, the heroes soon corner him in a dead-end alley. However, as they launch their assault Batman seemingly disappears. In fact, he has been pulled into a warehouse by an old "friend": the Joker. The Joker explains that he is well aware that a criminal has taken the place of the Caped Crusader, and the Joker doesn't want the competition. Jealous of being shown up by anyone, the Joker suggests that they team up to defeat Owlman. Batman is reluctant but the Joker points out that Batman and Owlman are too evenly matched and the hero will need every advantage he can get. Batman reluctantly agrees to team up with his arch-nemesis but they're interrupted when Plastic Man discovers them. They start to escape in the Jokermobile and Plastic Man comes after who he believes are the criminals. The Jokermobile drives down the street and Red Tornado brings it to a stop. However, he and the other heroes discover that Plastic Man was captured and bagged up, and the car driven away by remote control. Batman uses a remote to summon a back-up Batmobile. As they drive through the streets, Batman forces the Joker to promise that he won't harm any innocents. The Joker reluctantly agrees and starts playing with the controls. He sets off a gas jet, knocking himself unconscious. Batman drives to the Batcave where the Joker wakes up and is thrilled to see the Joker wing dedicated to him. Batman realizes that Owlman has accessed the contingency files that he has to render his fellow heroes unconscious if any of them go rogue. Sure enough, Owlman picks off the heroes one by one using special devices tailored to their weaknesses. The Joker manages to knock himself out again with another gas jet and Batman drives him back to Gotham City. He contacts Plastic Man just as Owlman captures him. They go in pursuit of Owlman, who contacts them by radio and offers to return the heroes if Batman will give him the phase oscillator. Batman refuses to negotiate and the Joker opens fire, momentarily stunning Batman. Owlman drives away in the stolen Batmobile and starts threatening pedestrians. Batman lets the Joker take the wheel and tries to save individuals threatened by Owlman's actions. Owlman drops a series of mines around a child and the Joker reluctantly gives up the pursuit to rescue the boy. The boy is happy that "Clownface" has saved him and is scared of Batman. As the Joker wonders why Batman took a chance on him, Batman remembers how the Red Hood of the alternate Earth, the Joker's "good" self, hoped that the Joker would repay the favor the Red Hood owed Batman. However, before he can pursue the matter he notices a new Batsignal from the sky, coming from Owlman's lair. Owlman has teamed up with a group of villains and has rigged special deathtraps for all the captive heroes. Batman and the Joker arrive and attack, but are quickly overwhelmed by superior numbers. Owlman offers the Joker a deal: his cooperation in return for a special Batman deathtrap of hot wax. The Joker considers for a few seconds, then apologizes to Batman and takes the control. The wax deathtrap drops on Batman, but a wormhole opens behind the villains. Batman emerges, revealing he used the phase oscillator to teleport away. Dr. Polaris easily takes the phase oscillator but Batman reveals that the wormhole warped time and he has been gone for several weeks even though he seemingly only disappeared for a second. The Batman's new allies emerge from the wormhole: his counterparts from several parallel Earths. The two sides battle each other and the Batman legion soon gains the advantage, by freeing the captured heroes who now believe Batman's story of other dimensions. Batman takes on Owlman and the Joker tries to assist his villainous ally. His bomb creates a smoke screen giving Batman enough time to grab the deathtrap remote and imprison both of them in wax. Later, the villains are taken away and Batman thanks his counterparts, who depart through the wormhole to return a vengeful Owlman to his home Earth. As the Joker is taken away, he notes that he and Batman might have been friends... but he'll have the final laugh. Trivia * It's revealed that the Red Hood is actually an alternate version of the Joker, who suffered the same experiences as the latter, but is instead a hero and still has his sanity. * When Joker and Batman enter the Batcave, Joker reminisces about their former encounters in Batman's trophy hall. These are all throwbacks to scenes from the 1960's series starring Adam West. Category:Episodes Category:Season One